10 years astray
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Set after Max and Fang get kicked out of the flock. The entire Flock disperses across the country. 10 years later, Nudge contacts the Flock and they have a big reunion. What has changed? Can they try and be a family? No longer on HAITUS
1. Departure

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I actually haven't read the books in a couple of years, but I found this in the deepest darkest part of my note book and figured I would continue it... Enjoy.**

She glared at the people she had once called her family. She had raised those ungrateful little kids and blind bird-boy. Jeb crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. The noise just irritated Max even more. Finally, all of her bubbling anger poured out.

"Fine, you don't want me?" She spat. "Then I am gone." Angel smiled at Max, receiving razor sharp glares in return. "Adios." She unfurled her creamy wings and did a nose dive, disappearing from the sight of the Flock, her family. The dark and slender shadow in the corner huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am going with her." The shadow stated. All eyes turned to him, wide with shock. The devil with angel eyes shot him a pleading look.

"No, Fang, stay." Fang swayed for a minute and then looked out the door. The woman he loved was nothing but a speck in the distance. His heart tugged, pulling towards her. He glared at the small child as she attempted to 'persuade' him to stay.

"That isn't gonna work on me." He glared at his Flock one last time. "Think long and hard about what you have just done." With that, the shadow of a man jumped off the side of the house, following Max.

It was a minute before anyone said anything. Everyone stared at one another, having no idea what they are going to do now.

"Oh my gosh, what have we done?" Nudge blurted out. Everyone only stared at one another, wondering the same question. Angel smiled, triumphantly at getting rid of their leader and co-leader.

"Well, we need a plan." Angel said, imitating Max the best she could. It was Iggy that looked at her first, his head turned slowly to face her.

"You did this. You wanted Max and Fang gone, that way you could lead." He hissed at her. He shot up from his seat and began to yell. "You are a selfish little bitch, Angel. You might only be 7 but that doesn't change the evil that rots in the very core of you. You only care about your own personal benefit! Have you ever thought once how this would affect the rest of us? You knew Fang would follow Max. All of us knew that, yet we let him go! What are we going to do for protection, our best fighters just flew off!" Iggy screamed at her, shaking a little. "You are selfish, Ange." He finally slumped down in a chair, head resting in his hand.

"Angel…" Nudge looked at her, lost for words. Gazzy just looked at her and shook his head. Iggy stood up and grabbed his backpack off the floor.

"I am leaving too. It is about time we all just went our own ways." With that the blind bird boy disappeared into the distance heading towards the west coast. Nudge nodded, and followed suit, but flying in the other direction, towards New York.

"Looks like it is just us." Jeb said, left with the explosive expert, a demonic child, and Max's perfect other half (The one she didn't want.)

10 years later.

Max, now 25 years old, chased after the naked child. She smiled a little, grabbing at the squealing 4 year old. The little girl huffed, shooting her mother her bambi eyes. She sighed and pulled up the underwear on the small child.

"But… I don't want 'lothes." The child pouted, folding her little arms over her chest.

"Blaze, are you causing problems for Mommy?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

"DADDY!" The girl, Blaze, toddled over to her father with out stretched arms. The young man with long dark hair picked up his child and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" The man, Fang, asked his daughter. The small kid shrugged her shoulders.

"I know know." He words ran together slightly. Fang nodded, and set his daughter down. He smiled slightly at his wife as she struggled more with the child than he ever did. She huffed as she got her pants on. She chucked her shirt at her father and growled "You dress her." With that she left the room and sat down at the dining room table, going through bill after bill. Finally she stumbled across a handwritten letter addressed to her and Fang. She frowned and opened the letter.

Hi Max, Hi Fang,

It is Nudge, well Monica Morgansten, but I guess you know me as Nudge. Do you remember me? I still remember you! Well I am flying from Paris to Arizona to see the other members of the flock. You remember Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, right? Well I haven't seen them in 10 years. I heard you guys were in California, which isn't that far from Arizona. I hope you guys can make it! I am bringing my fiance, Richard. He knows about the wings, so you don't have to hid them. Please, please come!

Nudge.

Max's eye filled with tears thinking about the flock she had left so many years ago. She smiled when she heard giggling in the other room. Fang approached her, Blaze resting on his shoulders. She strained a smile at him, explaining what was going on.

"Do you want to go?" He asked her, looking at her with love in his dark eyes. She bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded. "Then we are going. I wouldn't mind a trip." He shot her a sideways smile.

"I'll pack up, we leave tomorrow morning." She kissed his cheek.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Blaze called from her father's shoulders, saluting her mother.

**Review please. **

**- Laney and co.**


	2. Hello, Again

**I don't own MR, just little Blaze. I know Jeb wouldn't react the way he does but ehh. ENJOY!**

Max POV

I was on edge, majorly on edge. I hadn't seen these people in 10 years. In those 10 years I had gotten married and started a family. A beautiful family at that. I missed them, but everyday missing them grew less and less. I fidgeted in the front seat as we pulled closer and closer to our destination. The address was owned by Jeb, I guessed that Angel and Gazzy were still living with him.

"Angel will be 17, and Gazzy 19." I thought out loud. Fang shot me the 'Did that just hit you' look. I gulped, thankfully Blaze was asleep in the back seat. I began to panic as I saw the numbers on the houses counting down our arrival. Fang pulled the car, we couldn't fly because of Blaze, her wings are too tiny, into a nice suburban house, actually it looked just like all of the other ones around it. My heart hammered in my chest as I stepped out of the car. I went to the trunk to grab suitcases while Fang grabbed Blaze. I stepped up the step to the door and raised my hand to the door to knock; just then a happy voice called,

"I GOT IT!" I looked back at Fang, who was still packing up Blaze. The door swung open, and a beautiful young girl stood there. She was about 5'5" with cropped blond hair. She was pretty, but not stunning.

"Max!" It was Angel, she screamed throwing her arms around me. She pulled me inside; everyone was there. Iggy was thrown across the couch, some tramp with way too much make up pressed against his chest; Gazzy was sitting on the floor pulling apart something and what not; Nudge, she had grown up so much, was playing on her phone. Everyone greeted me, hugs and all that mush.

"Where is Fang?" Iggy asked, the cloudy blue gone from his eyes.

"Ig, can you see?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, yeah. Is he still with you?" He asked, looking for the boy he grew up like brothers with. I heard the trunk slam shut as Fang made his way to the house. The flock flooded outside to greet Fang. They were shocked when they saw Fang, a little girl, whom I must say was wide awake, perched on his shoulders. Nudge hugged Fang anyway, accidentally knocked him off balance. He quickly caught himself but Blaze tumbled off his shoulders and hit the concrete with a thud. That is when my parenting skills kicked in; She lay there wailing on the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Nudge said. I looked at her, and she was crying. I hushed my baby girl, cradling her to my chest. Her sniffling soon stopped and she stood up, walking right up to Nudge.

"Don't cry. I is okay." She tugged at Nudges sleeve. Nudge looked down at her in awe. Her eyes never left my daughters arm, it had road rash on it, but it was healing right before her eyes.

"How…?" Nudge asked, dumbfounded.

"Ah.. well, you know how we all have powers? Yes, well, Blaze here possess super healing." Fang said. All eyes turned to him, wide with shock.

"So he does speak." Iggy teased. Fang rolled his eyes and scooped Blaze up.

"Yes, I do possess the intellect and vocabulary that it takes to enunciate words." Everyone stared in shock. He had said not only a full sentence but used big words. He smiled at them and picked up the remaining bags and went in the house.

"What happened to him?" Gazzy asked. I smiled and walked passed.

"He grew up." was all I said as I followed my husband into the house. In the house there were two more… beings, I should say. Fang was frozen dead in his tracks, face to face with Jeb and his arch nemesis, Dylan. I could see Fang tense and pull Blaze a little closer to his chest.

"Well, Maximum-" Jeb began.

"It is Max." I snarled.

"Yes, Max; You have proved me wrong, I thought that you would only be able to reproduce with Dylan, as he is designed to match you perfectly. Yet, here you stand, with a little girl striking a stunning resemblance to Fang. I am sorry, Maximum." Jeb offered his hand, I looked him oddly in the air and took it. "It is good to see that you have grown up. Is that a wedding ring?" He flipped my hand over and examined my ring. Dylan was broiling next to him, shooting daggers at Fang.

"You son of a bitch!" Dylan snarled and lunged at Fang. Fang was knocked to the ground, Blaze wedged between the two men. Fang growled as I pulled Dylan off of Fang. He set Blaze on the ground, as she was crying; scared of Dylan. I cuddled her in my arms.

"Do not attack my daughter." Fang growled, rolling up his sleeves. Dylan smirked, pushing Fang over the line. Fang lunged at the blond ass hole, pinning him to the ground. He hit the man in the ace, only to have two legs pressed against his chest, pushing him off Dylan. Dylan stood over Fang and kicked him repeatedly. Fang swung his arm out and knocked Dylan on his ass. Fang then punched the sucker in the face; in response Dylan grabbed the lamp and knocked it over Fang's head. Dylan was on top of Fang, beating the shit out of him, when Blaze pulled herself out of my arms and placed a hand on Dylan's jeans. The pants erupted in flames.

**Review! What do you think of Blaze? What should happen next? (this is as far as my story took me)**

**- Laney and Co.**


	3. Back to School

**Sorry for no update. **

Dylans woman like screams could be heard from the shores of Manhattan. Quickly, Iggy and Gazzy began to beat him with pillow. By the time the fire was out, and Dylan's eyebrows burned off, Fang was on his feet with Blaze using her power to heal her father's wounds.

"Blaze… I get the name." Angel giggled as Gazzy pulled Dylan off the floor.

"Yeah, she caught the School on fire after she was born." I whispered, explaining the name.

"The School?" the entire Flock said simultaneously.

"Yeah, they caught us, about 5 years after we left."

Flashback Time 5 years ago

I lay on the cold concrete floor of a room, My head was throbbing, and my body was weak. I let out a groan, my young body aching from the brutal beating that I had just received from Flyboys. Flyboys. Fuck, I was back in the school; But where was Fang? A groan came from beside me. I shot up and looked over my shoulder, Fang laying beaten on the floor. I crawled over to him and placed his head in my lap (Fang and Max have become a little more touchy feely with the flock not around) He groaned a little before opening his eyes.

"Max…" He mumbled.

"I'm right here. We are in the School, I think." I petted his head.

"I feel tired." I did not notice it before, but I felt very weak and tired.

"Yeah, me too." I paused for a moment. "What do you thin they want with us?" I asked. Fang shrugged.

"Wish I knew."

We sat in silence for a moment, all that could be heard was our breathing. I could hear footsteps approaching. The door opened, revealing 3 people, all in white coats and several Flyboys.

"Experiment 00032 and 00033, needed in exam room 19." a woman, with red hair (I hated her already) state to the Flyboys. Fang and I wee hoisted off the ground, neither having the energy to fight.

With our hands tied behind our backs, we were dragged down the hallways by the collar of our shirts. the door swung open and we were shoved inside, along with handcuffed to the wall. A doctor, male with short blond hair walked in.

"00032 and 00033, some of our only fully grown and aged subeject. Both are beleived to be able to mate. 00032 is beleived to only be able to concieve with 00127. we are hear to test that." My eyes widened; Mate… they wanted me and Fang to concieve a child. I looked over at my best friend and boyfriend, his eyes were wide.

"00032, known as Max and 00033, named Fang; you have two options. Mate willingly or we will concive a child using your DNA." My mouth dropped open. The sick bastards wanted my to have sex with Fang.

**Want Maxie and Fangy to have sex or be forced? (Wow, I am really fucked up.) -Laney and Co.**


	4. Bedtime stories

"We chose the first of the two options. It would be less painful and easier on our bodies." Max finished. The Flock stared at Fang and Max, a disgusted look on their faces.

"Enough about our lives, what have you guys been up too?" Fang asked, Blaze seated on his lap playing with his wedding band.

"Well, I became a hairstylist in New York and that is fun but it is a lot of work. I am on my feet all day. I met Ricky here at a bar 3 years ago and we are planning on getting married in the spring. Oh! You guys should totally come, Blaze could be the flower girl and Max could give me away. It will be so much fun!" Nudge squealed.

"Uh, yeah. I think we can do that. If Fang can get off work." Max shot him a look, asking for approval.

"Great! You will have to meet my friend Gwen, she is just like you! But you know, likes makeup and clothes." Nudge smiled.

"Oh, Maxie, I might leave you for Gweeeen." Fang whispered in Max's ear, a smile dancing in his words.

"Be my guest. I can finally marry Dr. Hawthorne." Fang's face twisted up in disgust.

"You are gonna marry my daughters pediatrician?" Fang asked, distaste in his voice.

"Yes and no. Dr. Hawthorne is also my doctor and the doctor that you would use if you ever went to the doctor. He did my pelvic exam and well…" You could almost see the steam coming out of Fang's ears. "I am kidding. I have another doctor for that. Dr. Jameson and before you even ask, it is a girl."

"It is nice to know that Fang and Max are still the same." Gazzy joked from the floor.

"What are you talking about? In the 15 years I had spent with Fang he never said as much as he just did in his life." Iggy joked, his arm around his tramp.

"Kids change things. You have to grow up and become the parent that you wish you had." Fang smiled, platting a kiss on Blaze's head.

"Ok, Max, what have you done with Fang?" Angel smiled.

"Hey, he was like that with you too. Until you told him that you were told old to have him read to you." Fang replayed the memory in his head.

13 year old Fang walked down stairs. In his hand he carried the second Narnia book. He hair was sticking out in every direction from his shower-to-towel-dry routine. He came up behind Angel and picked her up. She giggled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked her, carrying her up toward his room.

This was a nightly routine for the pair. Fang would shower and grab something to eat. He would find Angel in the living room with Max and Iggy -the other two already in bed-. He would pick her up and they would read the next chapter of Narnia and Angel would fall asleep in his bed and he would carry to her the bedroom she shared with Nudge.

"Fang, we need to talk." Angel said matter-o-factly.

"Do we Peanut?" Fang asked, calling her by her special nickname that no-one else knew that he called her.

"Yes, Fang, I am getting too old for this. I am this many!" SHe held up her whole hand, each finger stretched out.

"So?" He asked, settling down into his bed.

"So, I need to grow up. How about I read to you?" She offered a bargain.

Fang couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, Peanut." Fang handed her his book and laid down on the bed, his head on the pillow.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess." Angel started, the book open but obviously not reading the story. "Her name was Max. She was the most beautiful princess in the land. She was also an angel. Everyone loved Max, she was their mother. Everyone but Fang. Fang was an emo." Fang's eyes widened.

"A what?" Fang asked.

"Emo. Fang, what does emo mean?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"It doesn't matter. We don't say that." He scolded.

"Well, Iggy thinks it about you all the time." She tried to reason.

"Don't repeat anything Iggy thinks."

"Ok, well anyways. Fang didn't love Max. He was crazy madly super duper in love with Max!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes. "One day Fang asked Max to go on a date with him. She said yes and they did. The date was beautiful. Max fell in love with Fang that night and they got married in the morning. 3 days later, they had a baby and named her Angel." She concluded.

"So you are my baby?" Fang asked, always more open with Angel.

"You are my daddy, so yeah." Fang's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "Good night, Peanut." Angel told Fang, she kissed him on the forehead and left, the book in hand.

"Good night baby." Fang mumbled after her.

**Review! **

**I know Fang is OCC in the end but we really never saw Fang with Angel and just Angel**


	5. A Narnia Book

"_I forgot about that_." Angel mind spoke to Fang.

Fang smiled down at his little girl, not the one seated in his lap but the one that was about to graduate high school and leave for college. It had been 10 years that the Flock had been apart, but the love that they shared for each other was undying.

"So, Ig, what have you been up too?" Max asked, leaning into Fang a little.

"I found myself on the shore of California. It wasn't easy, stumbling around blind. Eventually, someone found me and took me to a homeless shelter. There I met a girl named Rebecca, Rebecca was a volunteer and felt sorry for me. So after some persuasion I moved in with Rebecca. About 6 years ago, Rebecca and I were in a serious car accident. I had severe brain trauma and during one of my surgeries they replaced Rebecca's retinas with mine, per her will. She left me everything she had. Her apartment, her car, and her dog." Iggy's eyes welled up at the memory.

"James, how come you never told me this?" The Tramp said.

"It is on a need-to-know basis, and Cherry, you aren't on a need to know. Why did you even come here? I don't remembering inviting you. I remember you packing your bag and assuming you were coming. How about you just go home?" Iggy snapped at 'Cherry'. She huffed and walked out the the car.

Everyone was quiet.

"Sorry, I met her like 2 weeks ago." Iggy let out a sigh on the couch. "Gaz, you are up next." Iggy turned the attention to the blond boy.

"Uh, well I don't think I can top any of your stories. After the Flock split and Angel, Dylan and I all stayed with Jeb and Dr. M. We started going to school and I graduated and yeah… that's about it." Gazzy finished.

"Are you gonna tell them about Kassy?" Angel pushed his foot with her own.

"And I have a girlfriend named Kassy." Gazzy smiled. "She wants to met you all."

A bunch of sure's and yeah's came from the group. Angel spoke next.

"Pretty much the same story as Gazzy. I just wanted to say I am sorry. Everyone left because of me." Angel choked out a sob. Gazzy and Nudge leaned in to hug her as she cried.

"Angel, it is okay. Look everyone is happy and ok. Max and Fang have a daughter, We go to go to school, Iggy got his eye sight back and Nudge found love." Gazzy soothed his sister.

"No one blames you Angel." Max said, going over to hug her. "You didn't ruin anything. We are all happy." Max rubbed her back.

When the crying cest, Fang stood up and walked out of the room, Blaze in his arms. Everyone froze as he opened the front door and left.

"H-he hates me." Angel cried again.

Fang reopened the door and walked back in. This time, Blaze was walking on the ground the Narnia book in her hands. She walked over to Angel, as held the book out to her. Everyone stared in shock (Besides Fang). Blaze smiled as Angel grabbed the beaten up book.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, a gentle tone in her voice.

"It is Daddy's. He kepts it in his room and reads it to me at night. But I think I am getting too old for it. How about I read to you… Peanut?" She looks over at Fang and he nods, confirming that she said the right nickname.

This only starts Angel crying even harder, this time happy tears

**It is shorter than usual, but I thought that was a lot of information. Next, Max will be reunited with Dr. M and Ella and we hear from DYYYYLAN **

**Review and thank my friend Kathrine for keeping me encouraged**


End file.
